California Dreaming
by Pink Blushing Kate
Summary: Dana comes back from France but with a new hobby no one thought she would ever do, has this changed her? And what's with Logan not being a player anymore? DL, slightly CZ, and maybe another couples. Ch 9 up!
1. Paradise City

So I don't really know that much about Zoey 101 because I don't' really watch the show but I started reading some of the fanfics here and I absolutely love them! So I thought I could give it a chance and make one myself.

I know Dana maybe a bit out of character but moving to another country sometimes makes that to a person (trust me, I know it) so I hope you guys don't get mad at me!

If I have a name or a last name wrong please tell me so I can fix them, and well I've really don't have anything more to say lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101, only the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------

**California Dreams**

**Chapter One: Paradise City**

A girl put the last pair of pins on her bun and looked at herself in the mirror, who would have ever guessed that 'Danger Cruz' would be right now looking at herself in the mirror while wearing ballet tights?

"Mademoiselle Cruz, are you ready?" asked, with a heavy French accent, a women in her mid 40's and with a stern face to a young girl in her seventeen's who was facing one of the many mirrors in the class.

"Yes madam" answered Dana with a straight face.

"Very well then…to the barrè if you please…" said again the teacher while Dana walked with an unknown grace to the bar where other seven girls waited.

A girl who stood besides Dana sighed loudly, "Finally! I thought you were going to bail on me!", her light brown hair was in a bun similar to Dana's and her blue eyes where looking directly at Dana's dark one's.

"Sorry Kate, I just had to finish a paper for school"

Kate opened her mouth to say something but couldn't as the classic music started to fill the classroom, and so another day started in France for Dana Cruz.

-----------------

_Dear Dana: _

_I can't believe it's been 3 whole years now, it sure doesn't feel like it. Here things are basically the same, Chase still hasn't told Brooks how much he's stupidly in love with her, Nicole's still the same gossiper and hyperactive girl, Michael…well he's still Michael, and me…, well the guys say I've somewhat changed but I don't believe that's true, I guess you would have to judge for yourself…_

_I know it's kind of weird to be receiving an e-mail from me after all these years but senior year starts in a couple of weeks and I guess I just wanted to tell you it won't be the same without you. _

_Not really expecting a response, _

_Logan Reese_

A seventeen year old boy look at his laptop screen and sighing pushed the 'Erase' button. It had been three years since she had left PCA and he still missed her.

He ran a hand through his light brown hair and heard his name being called.

"Down in a minute!" he yelled to the person and took a one last look at his screen before he shut it

---------------

She ran her hand through her forehead to get read of the nasty sweat her two hour class had left her. Katherine had already left but she told her amazing news she hadn't thought was possible.

_In a small coffee shop in Paris, France; two girls where by the internet section and their laughter could be heard from all over the __shop. One of the girls had an exotic look while the other one had a, quite, elegant look. _

"_Kate I'm not going to do it!" said the first one looking at her side where the girl with blue eyes stood._

"_Aww come on Dana, it's only for fun, it's no like they're going to actually call on us" _

_Dana looked at the website and her laughter died, she really wanted to fill it but what if she __did__ get chosen?_

"_I'm going to do it" announced Kate while going back to her own computer and, with every 'clickety-clack', Dana knew she was filling out the form._

_The girl__ sighed and also began filling out the form, what hurt could it bring? _

"Dana!"

Dana Cruz snapped out of her thoughts as she saw her mother call her from the car, she quickly hide the letter she had been holding in her hands and with a sigh walked over.

"Hey sweetie, how was class?"

Dana looked out of the window and answered a simple "fine", her mother raised one of her eye brows; Dana always had a 10 minute description of everything they did in class.

"What's wrong?"

"I got in", her tone nonchalant.

The car came to a screeching halt and Dana's mother suddenly had a large smile in her face.

"You did! Oh honey, congratulations! But why aren't you happy? Didn't you want to get in? I mean that's why you and Katherine filled out the form, wasn't it?" and so her mother started to ramble on about how much Dana had wanted to get into that specific academy.

"Mum!" yelled Dana in a frustrated tone, "Oh Sorry honey, I rambled on….just tell me why aren't you happy?"

Dana sighed again and changed the radio station.

"It's not that I'm not happy, but the academy is all the way in the US and in California! I mean I would have to go again to PCA and see everyone after all these years, and I don't know….I'm not so sure I want to leave France"

Dana's mother nodded her head and stopping at a red light she looked at her daughter.

"Listen honey, I know you like it here, but you also liked it on PCA, and before you found ballet you always said you wanted to go back to California, so, you choose, anyway you like it you know your dad and I will support you…besides, Kate would be going with you"

Dana smiled, it was true, Katherine Maddock would be going with her…maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to return to PCA…maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to see everyone again, to see Logan again.

-----------------

"Oh my god, I can't believe we're actually going to the California Ballet Company!" said in a very excited tone Kate as her light brown hair bounced in soft curls

Dana laughed at her friend, "Would you stop it Kate, even your hair is bouncing with happiness"

Kate glared at her and in a childish tone, stuck her tongue out at her, which only made the other one laugh harder.

"You're such a kid"

"Now girls, you know the drill, call us as soon as you hit US floor, and then when you get to PCA, and then when you get to the Academy! And then - " rambled on Dana's mother but stopped once she saw the look in the girls' eyes.

Katherine's mother said her good byes and kissed her daughter's cheek, Dana looked at them and then at her own mother.

Her mom looked away from her, unshed tears in her honey eyes, "I'm sorry I can't go honey but you know that my work, and your dad's work is here…but I know this is your dream and you have to follow it"

Dana smiled, "I know mum, I just wish you could come with me, but…I guess I'll see you and dad for Christmas?"

"Of course! Now hurry up before the plain leaves without you"

Dana quickly bid her good byes and with Kate at her side they both smiled as their plain tickets where checked.

"Oh Dana you never did tell me how you got me into PCA"

-----------------

A blonde girl got her bags out of her dad's car and quickly smiled as she saw her best friend approaching to help her as he always did.

"Hey Chase" she said while kissing the boy's cheek

He blushed under the kiss, "Hey Zo…101 again?"

"Yep, I think Nicole's sharing with me again but Lola isn't anymore"

"Really? Why's that?" asked Chase now holding all of her bags and walking with her to her dorm.

"She mentioned something about an acting school in New York, and how she always wanted to get in, and this year she did…"

Chase started for the campus, looking at the fountain as they passed by it, "So I guess you two are going to have a new room mate?"

Zoey shrugged, "I guess so…although last year there were some girls who only had to share with one other person, so maybe it will be just me and Nicole", they both took the stairs and soon found themselves in front of the 101 dorm.

Chase nodded, and remained silent; his eyes traveled around Zoey as she opened the door to her room and blushed as he thought of how beautiful she looked.

"Zo!" a perky voice yelled as Zoey walked into the dorm.

"Hey Nic…I'm guessing it's only the two of us"

The brown haired girl looked at Zoey as she was brushing her hair and nodded her head quickly.

"Yep, I found out we were going to get a new room mate but it turned out that another new girl also joined and it seems like they already know each other so Coco put them together in room 106"

Zoey looked in amazement at the brunette, wondering how the hell Nicole already knew all the gossip around campus.

"Sorry but where do I put these?" asked Chase now feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden girl talk.

"Oh sorry chase! On my bed would be alright"

He walked over to what he assumed was Zoey's bed and carefully placed her bags there, "Okay, well I got to go, Michael and Logan must be already at the dorm and making a mess of it, so…yeah I got to go"

Zoey splashed some of her perfume and Chase looked out of it for a second, Nicole giggled, "Oh! I'll go with you, and then maybe we could pass by the new girls' room and get to know them"

Chase nodded at the blonde and then looked at the remaining girl in the room, "Sure, you coming Nicole?"

"Not really, thanks but I saw this totally cute guy at the cyber bean and suddenly I got thirsty so I'm going to get a smoothie" she said grinning.

Zoey and Chase only smiled and got out of the dorm. They started walking and talking about how their summer was when they got to room 106, the door was opened so they decided to go in while knocking on the door.

"Hello, any one here?" asked Zoey as she looked around the room.

"I think they're not here yet…or maybe I'm wrong", Chase laughed as he looked at the bags in the two beds and stared at them as all of them had ballet academy logos printed on them.

Zoey frowned, "Well I guess they must be…" she couldn't finish talking as a girl with curly light brown hair and blue eyes stepped in the room.

"Yes, may I help you?" asked the girl; a faint French accent could be noticed.

Zoey felt somewhat embarrassed, "Oh, sorry we just wanted to welcome you and your room mate to PCA, we heard you were new here", she stuck her hand out to the girl.

"Oh yeah, sorry about the attitude, my friends personality has rubbed off a bit on me", the girl laughed quietly, "I'm Katherine Maddock by the way, but you can call me Kate", she met Zoey's hand.

Zoey smiled at the girl, feeling she was nice, "I'm Zoey Brooks, and this is Chase Matthews"

"Yes well, I've never actually been to PCA but my friend actually used to go here, that's how she got me in", said Kate while arranging some of her clothes.

Chase looked over at the French, his tone full of curiosity, "She did? What's her name?"

"Hey Kate hurry up…Zoey!"

Zoey looked at the girl who had just entered the room and blinked twice, the other girl hadn't really changed that much but she did look older, the only change Zoey could see was that her caramel hair no longer had blonde streaks and her dark brown eyes rested on Zoey's brown ones and seemed really surprised and kind of happy.

"Dana!?"

--------------------------

Well that's it, I hope you guys like it, and it would be great if someone could tell me Nicole and Michael last names. Please review!


	2. 7 Minutes in Heaven

Thank you sooo much for all of the reviews, I'm sorry it took so long to update but college's been crazy, I'm on finals so...; anyways thanks and I hope you still read! I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, I think it's more of filling than the real plot, but it's necessary, so…here it goes, oh and also I've decided that all of the chapters are going to be named after a song! (more fun for me lol).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Two: 7 Minutes in Heaven**

A boy about seventeen years old ran a hand through his perfect curly hair and sighed. This was going to be his last year at PCA and then it was off to god knows where.

The boy sighed again and grabbing his two bags he started walking towards his old room.

"Hey Logan!", he could hear a girl chirp up.

Logan smirked at the girl and answered a simple "hey", he still had the charm but he just wasn't a player anymore and somehow that only made the girls want him more.

"_What's more perfect than a hot guy who doesn't cheat!"_ asked all the girls on their little chit chats while they stared after Logan. No one really knew why he had stopped being a player, he just did.

"Hey Logan, you're going to the room?" asked a rather tall guy.

Logan looked at his friend and nodded, "Yeah Michael, just going to drop my bags there, why? Is something up? Don't tell me I got paired up with someone else, oh man…is it Luke? Or Duke? Or whatever his name was?", he started babbling on and on about how he got paired up with someone else and only stopped when he saw Michael laughing.

"What?"

"Dude, chill, you're still with me and Chase, I just wanted to see if you were going up to room 106"

Logan frowned, "Why? What's on room 106?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard, Dana's back"

And with that Logan dropped his bags to the floor with a loud _thump!_ and stared at Michael.

------------------------------------

"Dana! Oh my god!"

Zoey Brooks ran across the room and flung her arms around Dana, hugging her to death.

Dana gasped for air, "Zoey, you're chocking me"

"Oh God! I'm so sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back? And why are you back?" asked Zoey at once and Dana only laughed.

Suddenly Zoey didn't understand anymore, "Dieu, elle parle rapidement!" said Kate laughing and this only made Dana laugh harder.

"Je sais, et vous devez encore rencontrer Nicole" answered Dana at her French friend, Chase and Zoey now wearing confused faces.

Dana looked at the couple, "Oh I'm sorry guys, sometimes I change languages", she smiled sheepishly, "And to answer your questions Zoe…, well I didn't tell you guys because-"

The girl didn't have the time to say anything else because of the banging on the door.

"What the hell!" hissed Dana and Kath could do nothing else but to giggle at her friend and went to answer the door.

------------------------------------------

Michael went after Logan as he ran off to the room he just mentioned, well he didn't exactly run but Michael had never seen Logan so eager.

Michael tried catching his breath, "Man what's up with you today!", he looked at Logan who only shrugged his shoulders and knocked the door.

No one seemed to listen.

Michael rolled his eyes and knocked louder only to hear Dana's angry voice, "Maybe you shouldn't have knocked so hard", said from his left the annoying voice of Logan, only to be accompanied by the more annoying smirk he always wore.

"Mayb-" Michael shut up as he saw who answered the door. It wasn't Dana; that much was for sure.

Michael eyes traveled from the long legs the girl had over to her light hair and her beautiful blue eyes.

"You're not Dana", blurted out Michael only to hear Logan's laughter, "Smooth, real smooth man", he glared at the richy rich.

The girl giggled and offered her hand at Michael; he didn't have to think twice as he shook it.

"I know, my name's Katherine, I'm a friend of Dana's, you can come in if you want"

Michael smiled widely, he liked this girl; she was hot and obviously nice. Logan rolled his eyes seeing how his friend couldn't do anything but grin like an idiot at the girl.

"Hey Katherine, I'm Logan and this is Michael"

The blue-eyed girl looked at Logan and a grin appeared on her face. _So this is Logan..._

---------------------------------------------------

Dana heard the entire conversation and was happy Michael was here to see her until she heard another voice; a voice that belonged to none other than Logan Reese.

_Oh my god, what can I do?_

"Guys I'll be right back" said Dana at once and disappeared into the bathroom before Logan could get a chance to see her.

Dana locked the door to the bathroom and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _It's now or never, could I take never?_

--------------------------------------------------

Katherine, along with the boys, stepped into the room but couldn't see Dana. _I knew she would chicken out…_

"Uhm, Zoey, Chase where's Dana?" asked Katherine to the other two who only replied, "In the bathroom"

"Right, so…why don't you guys head up and meet us in the café, we'll be down in a couple of minutes"

Katherine smiled at everyone and only Zoey seemed to get her.

"Sure! C'mon guys, we'll meet them later, I'm sure they have to unpack and everything" now said the California blonde girl and Katherine only smiled as a 'thanks'.

Zoey hurried them out of the room and all the boys gave each other confused glances.

The door closed with a _click!_ and Katherine let out a sigh. She walked quickly to the bathroom door and knocked once to hear the door opening.

"Thanks Kath"

"You know I'm not going to always save your derrière", Dana sighed, why couldn't she just face him already?

"Listen, if it helps...he's hot" now said Katherine sitting beside her friend and laughing along.

"I know, it's just that...he liked the old Dana, the 'Danger-don't mess with me' Cruz, and frankly, I'm tired of being her"

Kate looked directly at her friend, "Then why don't you just show him, no, scratch that, **all** of them who you are now, you may not be 'Danger-whatever' Cruz anymore, but you're one heck of a dancer"

Dana looked at her friend and smiled. She was right, she was still mean but she didn't kick ass now, well at least not all the time. But again another frown was in her face, _what if..._

"And what if he doesn't like me?" said Katherine as if reading Dana's thoughts, "Well then he would just be blind, because you, mon amie, are hot! Now let's get up from here (who knows what's been here…) and go to the café"

Dana smiled at her friend and only nodded her head, she was ready.

--------------------------------------

Logan was dying to know how Dana was looking and most of all why did her friend ran them out of the room, _and Zoey went along with her!_

"Hey man it's been 10 minutes, do you think Dana's ok?" asked Michael at Chase and Logan couldn't help but to worry a little.

"Dana?" asked now a perky voice and Logan turned around to see Nicole standing there, a pink smoothie in hand.

Zoey grinned, "Hey Nic, yeah, you know the girls who moved? Well Dana is one of them, she came back!", the blonde almost yelled the last part.

Nicole yelled in excitement and Logan could only roll his eyes, _great now she's yelling._

"Oh my god! How come you didn't tell me?!"

Zoey looked regretful, "Sorry Nic, it's just that I couldn't reach you so I figured I'd tell you later", again Logan rolled his eyes, _can't Dana just show up already!_

Logan felt someone tugging at his arm and was about to tell them off when he looked back and saw Dana and the other girl approaching.

She looked great.

---------------------------------------

_Ok this is it..._

Dana took a long breath and smoothed her denim mini-skirt and adjusted her black tank top that said in white letters 'French Connection'.

"How do I look?"

"Hot", answered Katherine and laughed, "You'll be fine, now come on mademoiselle"

Dana opened the door to the café and her breath got caught, he was looking right at her.

-------------------------------------

Logan heard Nicole yelp (again) and saw her running towards Dana to give her a hug, he couldn't help but to smile, she looked so happy.

"Hey man, you okay?" asked Michael now in a low tone and Logan hid his smile, "Just fine"

Dana approached the table with Nicole at her side although she didn't seem to notice what the other girl was saying, she only smiled at Logan.

"Hey Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Logan was it?" asked Katherine at Logan who only nodded his head as he was still staring at Dana.

_Damn what is this? A staring contest?_, Katherine rolled her eyes at the couple and discreetly nudged Dana.

"Right, so guys what do you want to do?", asked Dana now drawing back her stare from Logan to see the other people in the room.

"Well you could tell us all about France!" said a really perky Nicole, _does this girl ever change?_

"Actually right now Dana and I have an appointment..." said Katherine in a low tone as she looked at her watch, and then at Dana.

Dana, too, looked at her watch and chewed on her lip, Katherine was right, it was already 4:30 o'clock and they had to get to the academy at five for their introduction class.

Dana looked at everyone, "She's right guys, I'm sorry I'll tell you all about it later"

"Don't worry D, but, where do you have to get to?" asked Zoey a bit curious at what she had to do at this time.

"Uhm" Dana stuttered and Logan looked surprised she was nervous to tell them, he could tell, "Brooks don't be so noisy, I'm sure she'll tell us later", Logan spoke for the first time; Dana looked taken aback.

Katherine was relieved, "Okay, so, we'll see you later", she dragged Dana out of the café and into their room; they had a lot of things to do before they got there.

Dana looked back and saw everyone was already leaving except for Logan, who was still staring at her, she smiled and mouthed a 'Thank you', he only smiled back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translations in order:

"God she speaks fast!"

"I know, and you still got to know Nicole"

So translations aren't really my strong points but that's what I was hoping for lol, I hope you guys liked it!

-Kath


	3. Dance, Dance

I'm alive! I know I haven't updated in months and I'm really sorry! But now I have a job, school, plus dancing…, I've got a lot on my plate so I really am sorry it took so long! Well enough with excuses…, I know you guys don't like them, so…on with the story!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Three: Dance, Dance**

She pushed harder, her body started to feel like it was on fire, but still she wouldn't give up. _Now just do a simple pirouette and you're out of here. _And so she did, her lips curled into a perfect smile as she bowed, claps could be heard from a not so far corner.

"Perfect Ms. Cruz!" the voice in the corner said, clapping yet again. "Ok ladies, we'll send you your schedules by e-mail, and well that's about it!"

Dana looked around trying to find her French friend and found her undoing her ballet points.

"Hey girl, that was awesome!" said Dana as she sat down besides Katherine, the girl looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, I knew you would do that solo", Katherine laughed as she remembered the worried face Dana had on when the teacher told them to perform a solo so she would now what level they where at.

Dana glared at her friend but then laughed along, man she was tired, her whole body felt like it had gone through a wreck, but still she felt great.

"So…" started Katherine making Dana look at her

"So what?"

"When are you going to tell them?"

Dana knew that Kate was going to ask her that, she just knew it but still she just hung her head, how could she answer Kate's question when she didn't know the answer either.

"I- I don't know Kate, I guess when it feels right"

Katherine smiled and got up from the dance floor.

"Fine by me"

Dana smiled back and gathered her things to get up.

"So…"

"What now Kate?", Dana rolled her eyes at the way her friend always brought up something, Katherine just laughed

"Attitude D, I was just going to ask if you knew any good clubs around…I feel like going clubbing"

Dana rolled her eyes; again, at Kate and her infamous want of electronic music, well she was French after all…

"Not really Kate, remember I felt PCA when I was, what, 13?"

"Right…, so you think any of your amis might know?"

Dana thought about it while they left thanking everyone for the class and went up to the bus stop that leads to PCA.

"Well, I don't know…Zoey's out of the question, she's a sweet good southern girl, Nicole…well she's preppy so she might know, Michael, last time I heard was into hip hop so he might know a few locals, Chase, again out of the question-"

"Why? He doesn't like clubbing?"

"It's not that, although I doubt he knows how to dance, but it's just that he likes Zoey, so you know how that goes…, Zoey doesn't like one thing, then he doesn't like it either"

"But how can you be sure Zoey hasn't gone clubbing, I mean you haven't talked to this people for like three years, people change D, you changed…"

Dana checked her watch, it read 7 o' clock. She knew Katherine was right, she hadn't talked to any of them in a while, maybe they did change…

------------------------------------------------------------

"So Dana's back, that's quite a surprise"

Logan was hanging out with Michael, Chase and another couple of guys from the basketball team at the boys lounge.

"Yeah, I know man, but what I would like to know is why she didn't tell us", again Logan just listened as all the other guys talked about Dana.

"What I would like to know is why she didn't tell us she was so fine! And to put the cherry on top she brought a French hottie with her!"

Now Logan was pissed, "Man, Tony, shut up, don't talk about Dana like that", the other four boys just stared at him like he was crazy, he just shook his head.

"Hey Lo I didn't know you liked her, sorry man" said Tony throwing his hands in the air.

"It's not like that, I just…, just don't talk about her like that"

Tony only nodded as Chase and Michael exchanged glances.

----------------------------------------------------

Dana and Katherine got back to room 106 and quickly took a shower as they decided to go clubbing that night with the PCA girls.

"See D, they do know clubs" said Kate sticking her tongue out at Dana.

"Correction, Nicole knows clubs, Zoey doesn't go that much"

"But she _is_ coming tonight"

Dana just glared at her friend and let it go; she had to find an outfit for tonight.

"So…are the boys going?" asked Kate as she took out from her bag her favorite denim crop jeans, which ended just above her knee showing a bit off her toned legs from ballet.

"I don't know, Nicole said to just meet her at her room at 9", _but I sure hope they're going_

Kate said nothing else and started getting ready as it was already 8 o' clock.

------------------------------------------------

"Hey Nic so where is this place we're going?" asked Zoey as she rummaged through her closet trying to find something to go clubbing but everything was just too…cute.

"Zoe, I already told you, the place is just 20 minutes from here and we're going in my new car! (you know, the one dad bought me for my birthday this year, it's so cute!), and the place's called 'One', and it's, like, the best club right now"

Zoey just frowned; Nicole looked at her best friend and sighed.

"C'mon, you can use my clothes for tonight, oh! I've got _the_ perfect outfit for you!"

"Nic?"

Nicole stopped looking around on her wardrobe and focused on Zoey, "Yeah?"

"Are the guys coming?"

Nicole smirked at Zoey as the blonde blushed, she was busted.

"Well I texted them, but I'm sure Chase's coming" said Nicole, still smirking, but now looking for the outfit "Aha! Found it!"

Zoey's mouth fell wide open at what Nicole was holding, it was a little (oh boy did she meant little) black dress that had a long V neckline at the front and in her other hand she was holding black stilettos.

--------------------------------------------

Dana checked herself one last time in the mirror and smiled.

She was wearing her favorite black hot shorts, which showed off (a lot) her tanned and toned legs, _ballet sure has its advantages,_ she smirked as she thought about this; then she looked at her shirt which was white with silver linings and loose but still showed off her curvy figure, and finally she looked at her feet, her favorite black Marc Jacobs pumps made her stand even taller.

"Ok Narcissa! Let's go" Katherine laughed as Dana just rolled her eyes at the silly nickname.

----------------------------------------------

"Nicole are you sure I should wear this, I mean look at you!"

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror and smiled back at her reflection, she was wearing dark vintage skinny jeans, brown stiletto boots that went up to her knee and a brown, with golden sparks, shirt, along with some golden hoop earrings; she loved dressing up for clubs.

"Zoe, trust me, you're totally okay! You'll fit in perfectly"

As Zoey was about to answer someone knocked at the door and at the same time Nicole got a text message, it was almost 9 o' clock.

"Hey girls!" Zoey grinned and looked at both girls; _okay Dana definitely changed her style! and Katherine, wow she looks beautiful,_ along with the crop jeans Zoey saw that the latter was wearing a turquoise silk shirt and pumps of the same color.

"Hey Zoe, wow you're looking hot tonight!" said Dana and she saw Zoey blushed which only made her laugh "Nicole put you up to this, didn't she?" Zoey just nodded her head.

Nicole smiled as she reached the door and hugged both girls, and gave an 'I told you, you look hot' look at Zoey.

"Okay girls, wow Dana you straightened your hair! It looks great, I think it looks great, don't you girls? I really do!" Nicole talked really fast and Katherine could only laugh as she remembered what Dana said earlier.

"You were so right" Kate said in hushed tone to Dana who only smirked, "Nicole weren't you going to say something before the whole hair thing"

"Oh right, they guys are ready, they're waiting for us outside the girls lounge"

Dana's smirk disappeared and a rush of nervousness came to her, _okay be cool now, it's just Logan…_

_----------------------------------------------_

"So what's this place name again?" asked Chase as he, along with Michael, Tony, Austin and Logan, where outside the lounge waiting for the girls.

"ONE!" all of the guys screamed together as it was like the fifth time Chase asked, "Sorry, sorry, it's just-"

Chase couldn't excuse himself as he stopped talking when he caught sight of the girls, and so did all the other boys.

Nicole giggled as she saw the expression on the boys' faces, _this night is going to be awesome!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so this is it, I hope you guys like it! I know it's taking a while to get Dana and Logan together but trust me, they'll be together soon! Oh and sorry if you don't like clubbing scenes…, I just love clubbing! lol

-Kath


	4. Touch Me

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love them! Oh and yeah (if you haven't noticed) the character Katherine _is_ based on me, lol, sorry I just couldn't help myself ), the only difference is that I have hazel eyes, not blue ones, so yeah lol.

Oh and I recommend that if you have some of these songs that you listen to them while they're playing in the story, they are (in order of appearance lol): 'Lord of Trance' by DJ Tiesto, 'Promiscuous' by Nelly Furtado, and last but not least 'Touch Me' by DJ Tiesto.

Now, on with the story

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Four: Touch Me**

Katherine smirked as she saw all the boys go ga-ga over them, they looked…_cute_. She laughed at the thought of this but frowned when she realized something.

"Uhm guys I know we look hot and all (so you can close your mouths now), but haven't you noticed we are like what, 9? We won't all fit in your car Nic"

Nicole frowned, she hadn't thought about that.

"Don't worry girls, I've got my car, so we can split, half goes with me and the other half with Nicole" now said Logan and Dana looked at him feeling a smirk tugging at her lips.

"Oh so daddy dearest bought you a new car?" came the response from Dana and Logan turned around smirking.

"Yes Cruz, dad bought me a car" he said smirking as he walked now to the parking lot to show off he's new BMW.

Dana rolled her eyes but couldn't help to be awed at the car; it was beautiful, quite simple yet elegant.

"I guess some things never change" she said at Logan who only smirked back, both of them seemed oblivious to the group standing behind them.

"Actually, some things have changed"

Dana smirked, how she missed their banters and now she was more than happy that her earlier nervousness had banished.

"Really Reese, care to explain?"

Katherine rolled her eyes, she knew Dana too well and by now 'the battle of the flirts' (as Kate loved to call it) had just begun, and they were going clubbing…_this should prove to be interesting, _she smirked at the couple.

"For example _Dana_" Logan got closer to the Latin girl and looked her up and down, "I don't ask anymore" he smirked and turned around to open his car.

"Tony, Austin, Katherine and Cruz are coming with me" Logan said to Nicole who only nodded and opened her own white convertible so the others could get in.

Chase and Michael exchanged glances, again; _doesn't like her like that my ass, _thought Michael while chuckling.

"Hey Cruz where do you think you're going?" said Logan quickly as he saw Dana going for the back door instead of the seat besides him.

"Well I was going to sit with Kate, you know, since you _ordered_ us to go with you" she said playfully at him.

Logan smiled and shook his head; this girl really hadn't changed that much, except for that secret she only seemed to share with Katherine.

"C'mon you're in the front with me, and I won't take no for an answer" Logan got in the car and smirked as Dana sat besides him.

"Well you could at least _ask_ me to sit with you" she said seemingly upset, although he knew she was just playing.

"I told you, I don't ask anymore" he smirked knowing she would be thinking about that one for a while.

Dana opened her mouth to say something but only came with a muffled "whatever" as she looked into his cd's collection. _At least he has good taste, aha!_ Dana smirked as she took out one of the cd's and put it on.

"Hey Kate, listen"

_There's nothing to be afraid of _

_Virtual reality will be rehabilitate your mind _

_And__ eventually your body_

_You'll be alright, I promise_

_Just concentrate and trust the music_

Kate yelped and the boys at her side looked at her like she was crazy, _although a hot one, _thought Austin and smiled as she saw the French girl moving to the electronic music.

"I love that song!" she said and Dana laughed, "Oh Dana you remember that night, it was so amazing!"

Dana smirked as she knew she now had Logan's full attention.

"Of course I remember, I mean Jean Paul and Alexander were there", Kate got the drift and smiled playfully at her best friend.

"I know! And the way Jean was all over you, I mean c'mon"

Logan glared at both girls and changed the song to only hear Katherine complain, "Sorry, my car, my music" he said to blue eyed girl who only stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're such a kid" laughed Logan and Katherine frowned, _no wonder Dana likes him, they're the same! _

_----------------------------------------------------_

Nicole looked at her sides gingerly as she turned and giggled as she saw, from the corner of her eye, Zoey and Chase blushing furiously at each other.

Michael heard her giggling and only laughed, he knew for a fact that if it wasn't for Zoey and Chase, he and Nicole wouldn't be friends, they were too different but still he kind of liked her, she was beautiful, that much was sure, but he liked her innocence too, and how everything seemed to always surprise her.

He shook his head getting rid of the thoughts,_ not a good time to be fantasying about Nicole._

"Oh my god, I love this song!" said Nicole as she turned up the radio.

_How you doin' young lady  
That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy  
You don't haveta play about the joke  
I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke _

_Looking for a girl that'll treat you right  
You lookin' for her in the day time with the light  
You might be the type if I play my cards right  
I'll find out by the end of the night_

Michael knew that song; it was one of Nelly Furtado's new single.

"_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent"_ sang Michael along with the music and looked at Nicole who only blushed and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Nic, uhm, how far away is this club?" asked Zoey now looking for an excuse to not look at Chase, she had never seen him so dressed up and she had to admit he looked good.

"Not that far…, actually we're here" now smiled Nicole as she saw Logan's car already parked at the valet parking, "C'mon"

Nicole handed her car keys to the valet guy and winked at him, she grabbed Zoey's hand and walked to the front door knowing that Dana and the other's where already inside.

"Miss Bristow, how nice to have you again here" said a man in a black tux at Nicole who only smiled at him, "How many guests?"

"Hello to you too Mike, there'll be three, oh and is Logan inside?" she asked at the good looking guard.

"Yes he is, have a good night Nicole"

Nicole only smiled and got in, along with Chase, Zoey and Michael.

"Nicole! You didn't tell me the guards knew you!" yelled Zoey because of the loud music.

"I don't like showing off Zoe, besides I only come here on the weekends"

Zoey looked at her mouth opened, so this was where Nicole hanged out! She always thought she went to the cyber bean or something.

"Zoe you seriously didn't think I dressed up that much just for a smoothie" said Nicole but only giggled as she didn't get any response from the blonde, "there's our table"

"We've got a table?" now asked Chase who had been somewhat quiet and taking the entire scene in. People drinking, smoking, making out in corners and dancing that close, he only shook his head, this was so not his element.

----------------------------------------------------

Logan looked at Dana as she ordered some drinks for herself and Katherine, who was already in the dance floor with Austin, and Tony was somewhere else dancing with a red head from PCA.

"What?" asked Dana as she saw Logan looking directly at her.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if anyone had ever told you how beautiful you are" Logan now smirked as he could've sworn Dana Cruz was blushing.

"Flirt" she stated.

"Tease" was his comeback.

Dana only rolled his eyes but smiled as he saw the others walking towards the table. She had to say she was quite impressed when they got in so fast and had their own table at a corner where you could actually talk instead of yell.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Sorry we had to pull over for some gas" said now Zoey as she sat down next to Dana, "Is that Kate?" asked the southern girl looking at the French girl as she danced with Austin and smiled the whole time.

"Yep, she loves clubbing"

A new song came on and Dana's eyes grew wide, this was her song.

_You'll always be my baby_

_I'm always thinking of you baby_

Logan looked at Dana's expression and laughed, she looked like a little kid in a candy store; he then grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor.

_Touch me in the morning_

_And last thing at night_

_Keep my body warm baby_

_You know it feels right_

_Take it a little higher_

_I'm thinking it's you_

_Tell me what you're feeling_

_I'll feel it with you_

Logan grabbed Dana's waist and pulled her close to him so their faces where almost touching, her heart skipped a bit.

_We can only understand what we are shown_

_How was I supposed to know our love would grow?_

Dana looked straight into Logan's brown eyes and smiled teasing him, suddenly she grabbed both of his hands and moved so now her back was to him, leaving an open space in her neck for his head to rest in.

_Move a little closer_

_Make sure I'm looking up_

_Hit me with your love baby_

Zoey looked from afar and sighed, she wished she could be that sexy but she just couldn't, she didn't feel it in her. She looked at her left and saw Chase somewhat fighting with himself until he looked up, she only laughed a little.

"Would you dance with me?"

She stopped laughing.

_I need you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I need you so much_

_I need you so much_

Nicole smiled at Michael; she would've never guessed he was such a good dancer and he was cute too, _lip chart cute, _she giggled.

"What so funny?", Nicole only smiled at him and moved closer to him, "What are you doing?", she kissed him lightly and he felt as if he was on cloud nine.

_We can only understand what we are shown_

_How was I supposed to know our love would grow?_

_You touch my mind in special places_

_My heart races with you_

_I'll take your love and I'll take my chances_

_I'll take them with you_

"So you're a dancer?" asked Austin at Katherine who only nodded, she liked this guy, even if he had sandy blonde hair ("I don't like blondes Dana!"), she laughed at the memory.

"Yep, but that was only in France"

"So how do you know Cruz?"

"Oh, from school", she didn't have to say _which_ school, Dana would kill her.

"I see…, so how do you say 'you're beautiful' in French?" he asked now smiling at her, she smiled back.

_Touch me in the morning_

_And last thing at night_

_Keep my body warm baby_

_You know it feels right_

_Take it a little higher_

_I'm thinking it's you_

_Tell me what you're feeling_

_I'll feel it with you _

_-----------------------------------------------_

"Hey Zoe what time is it?" asked Katherine as she stretched her legs, they were now feeling sore from all the dancing.

An almost asleep Zoey Brooks checked her watch, "Two o' something in the morning" she said and rested her head again in Chase's shoulder; after they danced (and clumsily bumping into each other but laughing it off) they agreed to sit out for a while and just talk, seeing as they weren't that much of dancers.

"We should get going guys" now said Nicole as she was in Michael's lap, his arms around her; they had only kissed that one time, and no one else saw them but still he felt like being all cuddly with her.

"Yeah, but those two are still dancing" said Chase quietly as to not wake up the now sleeping Zoey.

The whole group looked at the couple and smiled.

-------------------------------------------

"Logan?" asked Dana biting her lip, she had been dying to kiss him but, even when she had more than a million chances tonight; she didn't want to, she knew it was just the atmosphere the club brought.

"Yes Dana?" he said now opening his eyes to look at her, they were again dancing face to face, and with her biting her lip like that he didn't think he would be able to control himself much longer.

"I – I think we should go, the others look tired"

Logan looked at his left and she was right, the whole group looked ready to hit the bed.

"Alright", he stopped dancing but still kept her hand in his and walked towards the group.

"Let's go guys" he said to the others who whooped at the thought, he smiled as he felt Dana's hand still in his.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so that's it! lol, I hope you guys liked it! Please keep on reviewing! You make my day!

-Kath


	5. If we kissed

Ok so I'm kinda bored at home and decided to make the new chappie right now lol, I thank everyone SO much for the reviews! Really, I absolutely adore them.

In this chapter the song 'London Bridges' by Fergie is on if anyone would like o listen to it , so anyways…on with the chapter! Oh and before I forget I would like to remind all of you that the chapters are named after songs so if anyone wants to know who's songs they are just tell me in your reviews!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Five: If we kissed**

Dana kept turning and tossing in her bed that night, she couldn't help but to think what would've happened if they had actually kissed, but no, she couldn't, she only had been back for one day. She just couldn't forget all of those three years she hadn't talked to him and just go ahead and shove her tongue down his throat, _okay that's gross_, she laughed quietly and shook her head.

_Damn_ why couldn't she just go to sleep?

She turned again and this time just sighed, it was no use. She got up from her bed and saw Katherine sleeping peacefully, she just frowned.

She looked at her watch and it was 7 o' clock in a Saturday morning, _no one is up at this hour, at least not on a saturday_, so she changed into some orange booty shorts that had the letters "CBA" across her butt and a random tight white tank top, she quickly adjusted her white sneakers and headed down to the basketball court, she didn't feel like throwing hoops but she did feel like dancing a bit.

She got down there jogging and smiled as she passed by the old halls she missed. She stopped when she reached the court and adjusted her Ipod and shuffled for a random song, 'London Bridges' by Fergie came on.

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit  
When I come to the clubs, step aside  
Pop the seeds, don't be hating me in the line  
V.I.P because you know I gotta shine  
I'm Fergie Ferg  
Give me love you long time _

Dana started moving her head to the music and quickly started moving her hands along acting as if she was mixing cd's at the DJ's table, she smiled.

_All my girls get down on the floor  
Back to back drop it down real low  
I'm such a lady but I'm dancing like a ho  
Because you know what, I don't give a f  
So here we go!_

Her feet moved along and now were dancing in a hip hop style; she did a little pirouette and found her groove.

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge want to go down  
Like London London want you to go down  
Like London London be going down _

From afar a boy with curly brown hair was watching and smiling at the same time, she looked hot in that little outfit and the way she was now moving, he didn't know she could move like that.

_How come every time you come around  
My London London Bridge want to go down  
Like London London want you to go down  
Like London London be going down_

He stayed glued to his spot just looking at her in his hand was a basketball and since he couldn't sleep he decided to come down and shoot some hoops, but he never expected to find Dana there, to find the reason why he couldn't sleep, there also.

_Drinks start pouring  
And my speech start slowing  
Everybody start looking at you_

Dana was now grinning and decided to do a little jump; she turned and did a stag leap, her head almost touching her feet. Logan's mouth fell wide open and the ball fell from his hand, now Dana knew someone was there.

_  
The Grey Goose got the girl feeling loose  
Now I wishing that I didn't wear these shoes  
It's like everytime I get up on the dude  
Papparazzi put my business in the news  
And I'm gonna get up out my face (oh, shit)  
Before I turn around and spray your ass with mace (oh, shit)  
My lips make you want to have a taste (oh, shit)  
You got that? I got the bass_

"Who's there?" asked Dana now turning her head to look at the intruder, her cheeks turned a light pink color when she found Logan there staring at her.

"Damn Cruz, I didn't knew **you** knew how to dance like that!" he approached her and she stood still, she didn't know what to say, _got caught up in the moment? Yeah right, like those things just happen, he's never going to buy that._

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Nicole stared at her ceiling and a smile spread across her pretty face, she had kissed Michael, _Nicole Bristow kissed Michael Barret! You go girl, _she giggled and turned in her bed, she only slept about four hours but she didn't care, she was too happy to care.

"Zoe?", no response, the blonde was still sleeping. _Oh well I guess I'll start getting ready now for breakfast. _And so she grabbed her things and headed down to the girls bathroom.

"Hello? Anyone here?" asked Nicole as she stepped into the bathroom and heard some gasps, _oh yeah someone's definitely here_.

She fully stepped into the bathroom and rolled her eyes as she saw a girl with brown hair and blonde highlights gathering some of her clothes, at her side stood a boy with brown hair and green eyes, _he's cute. _

She smiled at the couple, "Oh don't mind me Ashley, I was just going to get a bath" she said to the girl who only blushed and mouthed her 'I'm sorry'.

She smiled again as the girl led the boy out of the bathroom, another day at PCA had just begun.

----------------------------------------

Dana was still as quiet as a mouse, she honestly didn't know what to say, she wasn't ready to tell…, but still, it was Logan, she could trust him, right?

Logan looked her up and down and shook his head, silently he passed her and sat at the benches, she followed him and soon he felt her by his side.

"So", he started and she laughed as she remembered Katherine, he looked at her and frowned but still grinned at her laugh.

"Tell me" he whispered, his eyes now leaving hers.

She sighed, it was now or never.

"I'm a dancer" she didn't dare to look at Logan.

"And…?" Logan asked now looking at her, a smile in his face; _this was what she was so afraid of telling?_

"What do you mean _and_!" now said Dana looking at him and only laughed when she saw his grin, _god he looks good smiling like that._

Logan shook his head and passed a hand through his locks, he looked at the beautiful girl besides him, "You're a dancer? That's your big secret?" he now quietly laughed but stopped as he saw her glaring, "Ok, Ok sorry, it's just, it's not a big deal, why didn't you tell us?"

She bit her lip and stood up, she looked at the sky, "Because here I'm known as 'Danger Cruz', the girl who would never do a thing so…lady like, and well I just didn't knew how would you guys take it, I mean I'm a ballet dancer for crying out loud! I wear those frilly outfits and always have a smile on my face"

"I like it when you smile"

She turned around somewhat shocked at his answer and dropped so she was eye to eye level with him.

"Are you even listening to me?" she asked more out of frustration than in wonder.

He smirked, "Of course I'm listening to you; you're ranting about how we would never expect you to be a dancer, correction, _ballet_ dancer, and I'm guessing you are afraid that we wouldn't like you anymore if you had somewhat changed your tough act and etc, am I correct?"

She could only gape at him, "I am not afraid Reese!", she got mad and he loved it when she got mad, she bit her lip again and looked away, _how dare he say I'm afraid!_

"Dana" she looked again at him only to find his lips now placed on hers, it was a light peck, so light she thought she was dreaming, "If you keep biting your lip like that I won't be responsible for my actions", he said with closed eyes, hers were open though.

"Then you better not look", she teased him and he smiled, his eyes still closed.

He got up and she was surprised, she thought he would want to make out with her right there and then.

"C'mon, let's get some breakfast" he said while grabbing her hand, but her feet didn't seem to move, she was still quite shocked.

"What's wrong?" he turned to face her.

She frowned, "Ok who are you and what have you done to Logan Reese? Because the Reese I know would've taken the opportunity and made out with me right then", he could only smile and shake his head.

"You're not the only one who has changed Cruz, now c'mon I'm hungry", he patted his stomach earning a laugh from her, she still didn't get it, but she liked it.

"Oh and Logan-"

"I know, I know, I won't tell anyone, not about the dancing anyways" he smirked as she playfully hit him.

"Okay, I won't tell about the kiss either!" he now laughed as she said "What kiss? I'm sorry I don't seem to recall any event that involved kissing" she said in all seriousness but then let a small smile appear in her face.

"You know Dana, you really haven't changed that much, so stop worrying about it, I mean we're 17, just enjoy the moment" he smiled at her and got back to holding her hand, she only gave him a lopsided smile.

----------------------------------------

The breakfast lounge was quite empty and only about other three students were up. Dana liked that, now she could have Logan all to herself.

She smiled at that thought.

"So what do you want?" asked Logan as he went to the counter.

"I thought you didn't ask anymore" she mocked him and he only smirked, "She'll have a…grill ham and cheese sandwich, an apple and coffee (yeah a chocolate cappuccino would do the trick), and I'll have some pancakes, an apple too and a latte", she gaped at him, how did he knew what she ate at breakfast?

"What, you think I didn't notice at what you ate at breakfast after a whole year of sitting besides you?" he chuckled as she only shook her head.

"I could've changed you know"

"At your food favorites? Nah, no one changes that much", he smirked at her and paid for their food.

She quietly thanked him and looked for a table, she found one in the yard were the sun was shining brightly.

"I'll pay next time, you know I don't like guys paying for me", she said as she sat and felt him sitting next to her.

"I know, that's why for our next date we're going somewhere real expensive", he smirked as he took a sip from his latte.

"Next date? We haven't even had a first date!" she looked at him through playful eyes

"Well what do you call this, I ordered you food and I paid, so it's a date", again he smirked.

She looked at him with playful shock in her eyes, "Your mind works in weird ways Reese"

-----------------------------------------------

"Nicole?" a blonde mumbled under her sheets, no one seem to answer, _what time is it?_, she looked at her clock and sat up seeing it read 12 in the afternoon, she had never slept so much.

"Oh my god, why didn't anyone woke me up!" she whined and then proceed to glare as her brunette friend walked into the room.

"Zoe, you're up!" she squealed and went over to give her friend a hug ("Air, Nicole").

Nicole let go of Zoey and sat in front of her lap top to check her if anyone was on, no luck, she sighed, she hadn't seen Michael and she wanted too, so badly.

"Hey Nic, why didn't you wake me up?" Zoey was now grabbing her things to go and take a shower.

"Well, I didn't want to, you were sleeping so nicely and I thought it would be mean to wake you up" she answered in all honesty, Zoey just smiled.

"Thanks Nic" was all she said before she shut her door and headed off to wash.

Zoey had almost reached the bathroom when she heard her name being called from the afar; she sighed and turned around to find a blonde heading towards her.

"Yes Dustin?" she said annoyed, her now 15 year old brother was taller than her and oh so annoying, just another teenage boy with his hormones all worked up, and it surely didn't help the fact that he was blonde with blue eyes and perfect teeth.

The blonde smiled at his sister, "Don't get all PMS on me Zoe, I was just going to ask if you had plans for later on?"

Zoey looked at him weirdly, "Why?" she was suspicious, he had never asked to hang out with her.

"Can't a brother ask her sister for some bonding time?" he smiled widely.

"Oh cut the crap D, what's up?", she folded her arms while waiting for an answer, he glared at her but then a faint blush came to his cheeks.

"Ok, it's just that…Kimberlywantstogettoknowyousinceyou'remysisterandshe'smygirlfriend" he said the last part so quickly she honestly didn't understood a word.

"Okay D, I'm sorry but I really didn't understood anything, I'm tired so would you speak slowly?"

Dustin sighed but then quickly looked at her weirdly, "Why are you so tired? And why are you heading to the showers so late? Where were you last night?", and there it was, the 'big' brother act, really she was the older one, _I mean c'mon._

"D, don't change the subject, now tell me" she rolled her eyes.

He still looked at her weirdly but then sighed, it was probably none of his business anyway, it wasn't like he told her what he did on the weekends, he smirked as he remembered yesterday.

"Quit the smirking Dustin, you're looking like Logan, now tell me or I'm off"

"Ok, sorry, god…, I was just telling you that Kimberly (you know my new girlfriend) said that since you're my sister she should get to know you, so she suggested we all ate tonight at the Sushi Rox" he said now talking like he normally did.

"Oh that's it? Sure, I'll meet you guys there at 8? Sounds good?" she asked now smiling at her brother.

"Sure, Oh and you can bring Chase along if you want to" he winked at her before leaving.

Chase, she blushed at the thought of him and shook her head, _I've got to take a shower_.

----------------------------------------

Katherine had been up for a while and since she couldn't find Dana or any of the other girls she decided to just stay in her room, she was reading Shakespeare's 'Much Ado About Nothing' when a knock was heard at her door.

Sighing she got up an answered the door to find a girl with glasses looking back at her, "Uhm, can I help you?"

"Oh sorry I though this was Dana Cruz's room" she blushed out of embarrassment and turned to leave.

"Hey don't worry about it, this is Dana's room but she's out somewhere, I'm her roommate, Katherine Maddock"

The girl smiled and shook hands with Kate, "I'm Quinn, nice to meet you", she said in a polite voice that made Katherine laugh.

"You don't have to be so sophisticated, come on in", Kate smiled and the girl stepped into the room.

"So you're the famous Quinn, the one who knows all about science and stuff"

Quinn looked surprised, "Yes, why, how did you know?"

Kate laughed as she sat again in her bed returning to her book, "Oh Dana mentioned you in France, oh yeah (I'm so clueless) I'm a friend of Dana's from France"

"Oh that's nice, I never would have thought Dana talked about me", she was still surprised.

"Are you kidding, she never shut up about this place and all the people here", Kate laughed, and looked at the girl; "Can I ask you something?"

Quinn wasn't sure about what to respond, she was the one who usually did all of the questions, "Uhm, sure"

Kate smiled, "Do you like any boy in this school?", Quinn turned around rapidly (she had been inspecting some of the books the girls had) and found Katherine still reading her book.

"Why do you ask?", Quinn was nervous, she didn't really knew this girl but somehow she felt as if she could trust her.

"Just because, c'mon I won't tell anyone, it's not like I really know any boys in this school anyways" Katherine rolled her eyes.

Quinn sighed and sat in the bed next to Kate, "Well there is this boy named Mark, but I'm not sure if he likes me back, he probably just thinks I'm a, what's the word Nicole uses, oh yeah, a geek like everyone else does"

Kate frowned, "You're not a geek, and trust me I know geeks" she laughed.

"But look at me, Mark's never going to take a second look at me when there are so many pretty girls on campus"

Now Kate sat and looked over at Quinn, she thought she was pretty, she only need a push in the right direction.

Katherine grinned, "Hey you want to do something fun?"

Quinn now looked up a bit nervous again; "Sure", Kate smirked.

"Okay, give me one second", she flipped her cell phone and called a few times, "Ready, now Quinn what would you say about having a little make over?"

Quinn gasped, _a makeover? _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ok that's it! lol, I hope you guys liked it! It has a lot of DL goodness, no, no French kissing for now lol, but hey at least their lips touched! And no they're not going out (at least not yet).

I had so much fun writing this chapter lol, I spent the whole day doing it so I would love some reviews! lol

-Kath


	6. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Yaiy, I love your reviews, sorry for taking a while but school is crazy and I'm starting a new fic too ("Of Lolitas and Femme Fatales") so It's been kinda hectic, I'm using parts of Aerosmith's 'Pink' in this chappie in case you want to check the song out lol, well much luv and without further interruption here's ch 6,

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Six: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Dana shut her cell phone and grinned widely, _this is so like Kate. _She had finished her breakfast a while ago but still sat next to Logan who was more than interested in hearing about how she became a dancer, which she had to admit, was another change in Logan Reese, in the past he had only cared about himself.

"What are you smiling at? I know I'm hot and all but girl you don't have to think about me _all_ the time!", Dana just rolled her eyes, that sounded more like the Logan she knew.

"It's just Kate, I have to get going"

Logan drank the last bit of his coffee and looked at Dana; he didn't want her to leave just yet. "Well can I come?"

Dana smirked at him, "Actually you can't", he gaped at her, "It's a girls thing _Logie-bear_" she mocked him, remembering a girl that came by not long ago.

_Dana had just started explaining to him how she landed on a ballet academy in the first place, since she didn't seem like the kind of girl who just walked in saying she wanted to dance. _

_Dana laughed remembering how she was talking to Audrianna in her cell phone when she felt someone grabbing her tote bag with enough strength to practically rip her arm out._

_She scolded and took out running after the guy to only find her bag in the street, her things all scattered around and the only thing missing was her old mp3 player. She frowned and started gathering her things when another person got down helping her. _

"_Hey, are you ok?" to Dana's surprise the girl talked to her in English instead of the usual French._

"_Yeah" Dana looked up and saw a girl with beautiful blue eyes and light brown hair up in a tight bun. _

"_I'm Katherine, Katherine Maddock" the girl extended her hand and Dana shook it smiling, "Dana Cruz" _

"_Well Dana it was nice meeting you, sorry but I'm a tad late", Dana frowned as she saw the girl walking past her and entering the building, she turned around and found a huge ballet and dance academy behind her. _

"_So that's how you met Katherine?" asked another voice bringing her out of her memories._

"_Yeah, after that she invited me in to watch and I was, you could say, charmed" she laughed realizing how corny that sounded._

_Logan laughed along with her and was about to take another bite out of his pancakes when he found himself being wrapped in a big hug and blonde hair covered his view. Dana just stood there shocked. _

"_LOGIE-BEAR!" said the girl in a high pitch voice and at that moment Dana's old temperament came into view._

"_You have a girlfriend!" she blurted out standing up._

_The girl, who looks as if she hadn't noticed Dana, turned around and looked her up and down, a wicked smirk coming to her face. _

"_Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, hi to you to Cruz", Dana gaped knowing very well who the girl was. _

"_Kanon" she said sourly._

_Logan rolled his eyes, "__Sophie could you get off me" he said in a more demanding tone than in a question. The blonde pouted and slowly got off his lap. _

"_She's not my girlfriend" he said looking straight at Dana, the blonde just rolled her eyes, after three years he still wasn't over her?_

"_Well that's not what you said last night" she smirked trying to create havoc but failed miserably as the other two started laughing._

"_**We**__, as in Logan and me, went out together last night, so don't even try to use that line Kanon", Dana laughed at the blonde and shook her head._

_Jacqueline just glared at her and turning around, she pecked Logan's cheek and left swaying her hips. _

Logan sighed, remembering too the blonde that just came by no longer than 10 minutes ago, "That girl just doesn't know when to give up"

Dana just shook her head laughing and stood up ready to leave, "Well I can at least walk you to your dorm" he said now smirking at her, she smirked back.

"Aren't we the romantic ones?", he only laughed at her, "What if I am?" he whispered into her ear as he lifted her from the floor, to spin her around a little, she could only blush a bit, _I'm turning into Zoey! Blushing every five seconds..._

"C'mon, I'm already late", she tugged at his hand and started walking to her dorm; after all she was still in her earlier clothes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase signed on, on his laptop but sighed as he didn't find Zoey logged in, he wanted to talk to her. Just then his cell phone started playing 'Baby One More Time' and Chase grinned, that was Zoey's personalized tone.

"Hey Zoe", Chase flipped open his cell.

"_Hey chase, I was just wondering if you had any plans for tonight?", _Chase felt his mouth go dry, was she asking him out?

"Uhm, not that I know of, why Zoe?" he struggled with each word.

"_Oh, nothing special, it's just that Dustin wants to me to meet his new girlfriend at dinner tonight and he said to bring you by if you wanted" _

Chase sighed, it wasn't a date, "Yeah sure Zoe, at what time should I pick you up?"

"_Around 8 sound okay to you?"_

"Sure, see you then", he smiled, at least he got to see her today.

The door opened and in came Michael sweating and going directly for a bottle of water.

"Man where have you been? Nicole came here earlier looking for you", Chase lifted an eyebrow in thought; Nicole never came by the boys' dorm.

"I just got up early for a run outside campus" he said now taking some of his bathroom things, his ears had perked up when Chase mentioned Nicole but he quickly shook his head, he couldn't tell Chase, at least not yet.

"Going to take a shower" he motioned to Chase and left the dorm.

Chase just shook his head smiling, he had seen Nicole and Michael kiss briefly while dancing last night, but he wasn't about to tell Michael, no, he would tell him when he was ready.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're here", Dana stood outside room 106 and looked at the floor; she felt somewhat uncomfortable.

Logan sighed, "Yes I guess we are", he went forward for a kiss on the cheek but Dana had another thing in mind, she turned her head and pecked him slightly on the lips.

Logan looked stunned; he wasn't expecting that; Dana on the other hand only smirked when their lips parted.

"See you later then", she turned around and left Logan there smiling at himself.

------------------------------------------------

Zoey and Nicole were already at room 106 talking to Quinn and Katherine about the plan on Quinn's makeover when they heard voices from outside, they all exchanged glances and Nicole and Zoey quickly went to the door to hear.

"It's Dana" whispered Nicole, her right ear pressed tightly against the door; Katherine rolled her eyes, of course it was Dana, she was the only one who hadn't showed up until now.

"And she's with Logan" now said Zoey, this definitely caught Kate's attention.

"They're saying their good bye's and wait! Ok that was definitely a kissing sound!", Nicole almost screamed the last part and Zoey pushed her towards the bed as they heard Dana opening the door.

Dana looked around to find all of the girls, except Quinn who was still thinking if she made the right choice, giggling madly and looking directly at her.

Dana rolled her eyes, "You heard all of it, didn't you?"

The only response she got was more giggling from Nicole and Zoey, and a short nod from Katherine who was grinning widely.

Kate grinned and laughed out loud, "Anything you want to share?", Dana just glared at her.

"So what's the plan, and No Nicole I am not going to tell you what happened so just stop giggling for heaven's sake!", Nicole immediately shut up, she knew that tone in Dana's voice, it reminded her of the morning Dana woke up to the sound of her hairdryer.

Katherine only laughed at her friend and shook her head, she would crack later; "Right, well we're going to help little Quinn there get all the boys she wants"

Quinn turned around, "But I only want Mark", Dana smirked along with Katherine.

"We'll see about that later, now let me go take a quick shower and change", Dana quickly grabbed her things before any of the girls could complain.

----------------------------------------------------------

An hour passed and finally Dana arrived at room 106 dressed in a denim mini skirt, with black leggings under and a black and white striped tank top.

"Okay now that we're all done, let's go", Zoey reached for her handbag and started walking towards the door, all the other girls following her closely except for one who stood in the room unsure of what to do.

"QUINN!", the girl sighed and walked out of the dorm, this was it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase had been quite bored out of his mind when Logan walked through the door wearing a big grin on his face.

"What's up with you?", Logan looked at Chase and only shook his head still grinning, "Nothing"

Chase looked at him weirdly and shrugged it off; it was probably something that had to do with Dana anyways.

"I think I'm going to call Zoey and see if she wants to hang out before tonight"

Logan then stopped him from calling the girl of his dreams, "Sorry man she's not here, none of the girls are here for that matter", Chase raised an eyebrow; how did he know?

"How do you know that?"

Logan shrugged as if it was no big deal, "Dana told me earlier that they were on a girls only mission or something like that"

Chase grinned, it had to do with Dana then, "You saw Dana earlier?"

"You're going to see Brooks tonight?", retorted Logan knowing that Chase wouldn't want to talk about it just like he didn't, well more like couldn't, talk about what happened with Dana.

Chase scowled, "Okay, okay", he put his hands in a sign of surrender and then his green eyes caught sight of the basketball lying around.

"You want to play for a while?", Logan looked at the ball and nodded, he had nothing else to do anyways.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Pink it's my new obsession  
Pink it's not even a question,  
Pink on the lips of your lover, 'cause  
Pink is the love you discover_

Exactly five hours, twenty-one minutes and forty seconds had passed since the girls had left PCA and headed down to the mall. _Well now it's forty five seconds, _Quinn had counted the exact time she had been out on this little makeover trip, and she had to admit the final result was worth each second, minute and agonizing hour she had spend here instead of on her quinnventions.

"Quinn you look hot!" came Dana's voice as the girl looked at herself again in the floor length mirror of one of the many shops they had gone too.

_Pink as the bing on your cherry  
Pink 'cause you are so very  
Pink it's the color of passion  
'Cause today it just goes with the fashion_

She hated to say it, but Dana was right, she looked…well, hot. Her hair was practically much the same but with a new cut that chopped her hair into layers that fit perfectly around her long face. Nicole had wanted her to get streaks but the rest decided that for now the cut would do it.

_Pink it was love at first sight  
Pink when I turn out the light, and  
Pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight_

"Oh my god Quinn! You look amazing" now came the perky voice of Nicole as she took a look at the last clothes Quinn was trying, to the girl it was nothing to be amazed about, _It just a pair of jeans, skinny I think they're called, a white tank, a jean vest and some shoes that look like ballet slippers. _

_You could be my flamingo  
'Coz pink is the new kinda lingo  
Pink like a deco umbrella  
It's kink - but you don't ever tell her_

"I knew that would fit you perfectly, c'mon change so we can head to PCA, it's getting late", Quinn heard Katherine say and smiled; at last they were done, but as Quinn was about to put on her old clothes on Zoey stopped her.

"Sorry but no Quinn, change into something new!", Zoey gave Quinn her biggest smile as the other sighed.

"Alright"

_Pink it was love at first sight, and  
Pink when I turn out the light  
Pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be all right  
No matter what we do tonight_

_-------------------------------------------------_

"Hey guys, what time is it?"

Chase turned around to look at Logan only to hear Michael's winning shout as he made some 'awesome' move.

"Almost six, the girls are not back yet right?", Logan only shook his head but quickly took out his cell phone.

"Hey Cruz, yeah, we were just wondering if you were back yet?", Chase looked as Logan nodded his head at whatever Dana was saying on the other line and then smiled; he rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Cruz says they're already back and they want to meet us a the cyber bean, she says they have a surprise for us, oh and she told me to be sure all the guys on the team came"

Michael, Chase, Tony, Austin and another couple of guys exchanged glances but nonetheless shrugged it off and headed up to the girls lounge.

------------------------------------------------

"They're heading this way", Dana put back her cell phone on her purse and smiled at the other girls who grinned back at her.

"I'm sorry but who's coming?", asked now a voice from the back, she had gone for a second to the bathroom and came back to find the girls all smiling at each other.

"Oh just the guys Quinn, don't worry about it", Quinn's eyes almost fell from her head, _the boys are coming!_

---------------------------------------------------

Michael took a deep breath as he knew he was now going to see Nicole, he was still nervous but didn't want to show it, he thought he was starting to fall for the brunette and that somehow scared the hell out of him.

After some laughs between the boys they had finally reached the girls lounge and as they stepped in they couldn't help but to all look at Quinn.

"Uhm, hi?" said Quinn in a timid voice, quickly adjusting her green tank and putting her hands inside her skinny jeans pockets, her feet shuffling around in nervousness as she stood on her new brown boots.

Chase was the first to react, "Quinn, you look awesome!", then all the other guys followed by smiling and some other started wolf whistling.

Quinn grinned at this and then blushed, it seemed like her love life wasn't going to be a problem anymore, but she still had to see Mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay done! My god this chapter took me like three days! Lol, I hope you like it! And as for the extreme description of the girls clothing…bear with me lol, I'm a fashion freak, so I will go into detail about their clothes because I think clothes talk about your personality so…yeah lol

-Kath


	7. Sexy Back

So I finally had the chance to sit and write this chapter! I'm so sorry it's taken so long but this month it's going to be a tad crazy for me as I'm starting a new job (I'm a Gymboree teacher! Yaiy!), school work, and not to mention dance rehearsals 3 times a week and they're 4 or 5 hours long..., so yeah lol, I've been quite busy...

The songs for this chapter were Buttons by Pussycat Dolls (only a part though) and Dance Inside by The All American Rejects.

Ps: The third chapter for 'Of Lolitas and Femme Fatales' is in progress, so it should be up sometime this week!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Seven: Sexy Back**

It had been a month since the girls gave Quinn her make over and oddly enough she hadn't seen that much of Mark, only a few glances her way and that was it. Kate shook her head as another sigh escaped Quinn's mouth.

"Maybe you should just go out with Derek; he's been asking you out for about two weeks now"

Quinn looked at the French girl and smiled at her, "Maybe you're right Kate"

Kate's curls now bounced with excitement as the girl nodded her head, "C'mon the bell's about to ring"

And sure enough the bell rang indicating that classes were now over. Katherine took her tote bag, and the rest of the books that didn't fit, as she walked with Quinn towards their rooms.

Swiftly the girl glanced at her watch and started walking more quickly towards her room; she and Dana had rehearsal at 4 o' clock. Katherine smiled at the thought of her best friend, sure enough the girl had been more than happy this past month; and Kate knew the reason for that was the boy now walking besides her.

"Hey Kate", the handsome boy smiled at her and she returned the smile with the same energy, "Hey Logan"

Quinn reached her dorm and turned at the two, "Kate are you sure? I mean-"

"Quinn just call him", Logan looked from Quinn to Kate, now confused; "Call who?"

Kate silenced him with his hand as she watch the other girl fidget in her little jean shorts, "But, what if he doesn't want to date me anymore?"

Logan now realized who they were talking about and decided to have a say in it, "If you're talking about Derek he'll be more than happy to go out with you, you're the only thing he talks about since you became hot", Kate hit him slightly in his arm for being so tactless.

"Hey!" Logan looked annoyed at the girl besides him, "You were being rude Logan, but even so…he has a point Quinn"

The girl sighed again, and pushed her hair back into a ponytail, "Okay…, I'll try"

Kate smiled and now said her goodbyes as she walked a few doors down where her room was, "So you have practice now?" asked Logan and the girl laughed.

"Yes, we have rehearsal actually…; I still can't believe D told you"

"Of course she told me, I'm her boyfriend after all", Logan smirked and Kate was about to correct him when another female voice cut her.

"You're not my boyfriend Reese"

Kate laughed as he saw Logan's pout as the girl said this. The girl approached them and Logan examined her every move as he took in her chosen outfit for the day. Her tanned legs showed off in the jean miniskirt and some cleavage could be seen in the red with white polka dots tank she had on.

"Done?" she smirked at him and he only returned the gesture.

"Okay, I'm going in and change, when I'm back I hope the flirting is done", Kate rolled her eyes at them as they started laughing.

When the door finally closed with a click, Logan went up to Dana and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Logan looked at her brown eyes with a playful glint, "Hello"; she looked at the hallway, besides them it was empty.

She smirked at him, "Hey", and as smooth as he could he then leaned down meeting his lips with her own, enjoying the taste of cherry her lip gloss gave.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey Brooks shook her blonde head as she entered her room smiling, she had just witnessed Dana and Logan's last scene in the hallway but she wasn't about to interrupt them, what she still didn't understood was why they weren't official yet. If she was that way with someone then she would definitely like to know if they were boyfriend-girlfriend or not.

At this the picture of Chase Matthews went through her thoughts and she couldn't help but blush, she laid on her bed and rested her eyes as she thought about what happened almost a month ago.

_A shriek had suddenly concerned Zoey as she heard Nicole from the door, "Are you okay Nic?"_

_As she only heard more shrieks coming from the door Zoey quickly made her way from the bathroom to the door, she had been brushing her hair as she was about to head out for dinner with Dustin and her new girlfriend, and of course Chase. _

"_Nicole, I said-", Zoey stooped in mid sentence as she now looked at what had caused Nicole's shrieks, there in the door stood Chase looking undeniable cute. _

"_Oh my God Chase you look so cute! Doesn't he look cute Zoe? I think he looks cute! You look so cute Chase!"_

_Nicole went on again on how 'cute' Chase looked but the boy standing in the doorway only seemed to have eyes for the blonde who had recently appeared. _

"_Hey Zoe", his voice finally came again to him and the blonde smiled at him._

"_Hey Chase, uhm, I'll be right out"_

_Zoey Brooks disappeared once more into the bathroom and looked at her flushed face in the mirror, lately she had been feeling something more than friendship for Chase, but she couldn't put her finger on what exactly that new feeling was. _

_She blushed again as she remembered how good Chase looked for their date tonight, "It's not a date!" she mumbled to herself shaking her head. _

"_Zoey, you okay in there?" came the sweet voice of Chase and she couldn't help but smile, he always cared so much for her. _

_She took a deep breath and came out to see a worried Chase in the room but no perky Nicole. _

"_Hey where did Nicole go?"_

_Chase just shook his head and scratched his head trying to remember what the hyper girl had said, "I've got no idea__; she just said something about someone and ran out" _

_Zoey just laughed at how cute Chase was, "Right, well we better get going, Dustin and his girlfriend are already at Kazu's" _

Zoey woke up from her daydream as she heard a loud knock at her door, sighing she got up to find a familiar face staring back at her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)_

She walked into campus with a certain confident strut; she smiled behind her big brown sunglasses. _Home, sweet home. _

Her tanned long legs were covered by washed out skinny jeans and in her feet were a pair of comfortable white ballet flats. She adjusted her white tank which was under a light brown vest. _Another year at PCA, to bad I'm a month behind. _

Her pace slightly quickened at the sight of her new hall, "Carmichael Hall", she read aloud the note Dean Rivers had just given her.

She looked ahead and could have sworn she just saw Logan with his arm around some Latina looking girl, she frowned, it couldn't be him, or maybe she was just his new flavor of the week.

"I guess I'll just ask Zoey"

She put her sunglasses down as she finally reached her dorm, _101, _she chuckled at the number. _Here goes nothing..._

_I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sighed as she took one last look in the mirror, she frowned at the look of her lips, quickly she pulled out a glimerish pink lip gloss from her purse; _that's more like it, now its lip chart cute. _She giggled at herself.

Nicole stepped out of the bathroom and looked around; there he was, still waiting for her as he had said.

"Hey", she slightly pecked his cheek as he smiled wolfishly at her.

"You ready?", she nodded, he proceeded to take her hand in his, she smiled at this, he grinned back.

"So where is it we're going?", she looked up at him, his brown eyes looking back at hers, "It's a surprise", she smiled, "Okay Tim, but I better like it!", he laughed with her.

From a corner appeared Michael and sighed sadly as he saw Nicole going out the door with Tim Robbins, a basketball player who had had his eye on Nicole for about a year now.

Chase stood besides Michael and sighed along, he knew exactly how Michael felt,

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

Michael glared at his bushy haired friend, "Yeah that will happen when you tell Zoey how _you_ feel"

Chase frowned and kept quiet, he couldn't say anything more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at her with admiration in his hazel eyes, her body moved with such force that even his breath had caught in his throat a couple of times now.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak  
lips for biting.  
You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak  
eyes for striking  
Now I'm twisting up when I'm twisted with you  
brush so lightly  
and time trickles down, and I'm breathing for two  
squeeze so tightly._

She stood in her old pointes as her arms looked even longer than they were with each movement she made, her smile never leaving those lips that made him go weak.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine.  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

She stood now in front of him and gave him a flirtatious smile, he could only openly gape at her; she was like no other girl he had ever met. With a slight turn she left to the other side of the room, every movement in cue to the music.

_  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

She stood in the other side of the room, her breath deep and slow, her smile fading a bit but coming right into place as she once more stepped to the center of the room.

_  
She sinks in my mind as she sheds through her skin  
touch sight tastes like fire  
hands do now what eyes no longer defend  
hands to fuel desire_

He could swear her legs had now a mind of his own as they moved in various directions, once in a while making a jump he was sure was near the impossible.

_  
I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
this moment seems so long  
Don't waste now, precious time  
we'll dance inside the song_

Again she stopped in a corner, never leaving her pose and that heart-melting smile, she now came his way again, turning and turning...he tried counting but he lost it after 6 turns.

_  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you _

_Ooo, ah_

She stopped before him and looked down at him, his breath caught again in his throat at her sudden glance.

_  
And I'll be fine, you'll be fine  
Is this fine? I'm not fine  
Give me pieces, give me things to stay awake (stay awake)_

She stood again in those pointes making her legs look even longer, and walked in her tiptoes with a hard strut until she reached the center, he hadn't noticed the other three girls who had, too, walked from the other corners of the room.

_  
What makes the one to shake you down?  
Each touch belongs to each new sound  
Say now you want to shake me too  
Move down to me, slip into you_

The quartet now turned to the mirror and took a pirouette pose as with one breath they started turning, again he lost count.

_  
Move down to me, slip into you_

"Excellent!", his head turned at the sudden voice and saw that their teacher was clapping her hands very loudly, he saw her smiling at her.

"She's great, isn't she?", again he was startled at another voice, this time directed at him, it was one of her classmates.

He looked at her and found her glancing at him, "Yes, she is", she walked to him and grabbed the water bottle that was besides him; "So Logan...you still want to kiss me?"

He chuckled at her, "More than ever", and so their lips touched for the second time that day; she laughed as the lips parted, "You know how corny that sounded, right?" he could only laugh along.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael was outside room 101, he was determined to tell Nicole how he felt; after seeing her with Tim he couldn't deny it anymore, he was in love with the girl, and he certainly didn't want to end up like Chase, _not telling Zoey after five years...he's crazy!_

He knocked once, he knocked twice, and as he was about to knock again the door opened revealing an all to familiar face, "Lola!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! So mark hasn't been paying attention to the new Quinn, I wonder why? And Lola's back! Yep, I'm starting to really like Lola's character and I felt like she was missing out in my story, so she's back! Dana and Logan's relationship is starting to develop but still they don't want to make it public…

Hope you guys liked it! Review if you can!

Much luv...

-Kath


	8. Drift Away

I know I've pretty much disappeared for a long, longgg, time, but I won't bore you guys with excuses, I'll just let you know I had a big writers block, but now I'm back!

Warning: This fic is not in order with our date (you'll see what I mean when you read), so please don't tell me, 'that was months ago!', 'cause I know, I just want it to make sense and not skip like four months.

The songs for this chapter were "More Bounce in California" by Soul Kid #1, "SexyBack" (just a bit) by Justin Timberlake, "Wanna Ride" by Bone Thugs, Harmony and Wisin & Yandel (only the Spanish part though, translation in the end, oh and this a soundtrack from 'Take the lead' luv that movie! ), "Chasing Cars" by Snowpatrol, and "Happy" by Saving Jane.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Seven: Drift Away**

Her eyes opened slowly taking their time to adjust to the light of a new day. When she opened them completely, a tanned hand caught her attention as it was in front of her face; she scolded quietly and tried to not make much noise as to not wake the tanned beauty sleeping in the top bunk.

It had been officially the end of another month and today was one special day, it was finally Halloween and the best party of the year (at least in her opinion) but that was besides the point..., now it was officially a month since _she_ came back, since _she_ took _him_ back, and finally, since she had to start mending her heart.

Putting a bit of rosy blush on her cheeks she sighed and looked yet again at the beauty still sleeping. She frowned as the girl lay quietly; completely unaware of her friend's feelings.

With a last look at the mirror, Nicole exited room 101 giving her best glare at Lola's sleeping figure.

----------------------------------------------------------------

_We got more bounce in California  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in California  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in California  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in California  
Rollin' easy when we ride_

She sipped her cold smoothie as the sun hit her body with a vengeance, her curls up in a loose bun and a pair of big, round, black sunglasses covered her honey eyes.

"I love this song" said the voice of another girl who, covered in a white and bright pink bikini, lay besides her, her back to the sun.

_Now everybody's by the pool of pleaking out on  
Just bump into a playlist  
That's all down on mp3  
Comes another groovy lady  
Borrowed her mama's SUV  
Well I've seen that blonde before  
In a vivid DVD_

The other girl nodded back at her and again sipped the orange-colored smoothie. She adjusted her red bikini as she got up and removed her shades.

"I'm going for a swim" she announced to her friend, "you wanna come?"

The girl looked up from her magazine, her blue eyes behind brown shades, and shook her head, "Nah, you go ahead D, Austin's coming down in a bit"

Dana smirked at her friend, "You and Austin have been hanging out a lot, lately", she saw Katherine lightly blush and then stick her tongue out at her; she only laughed.

"Riiight, well say hi to him for me" as Dana was about to head to the pool she saw a light brunette heading their way.

"Hey girls"

Dana looked at her oddly, she looked sad, "Hey Nic, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, I just hate sleeping next to, well more like under, _ew_ not the right word, we'll stick to next…but it's not technically next to-"

"Nicole!!", both Dana and Katherine looked pointedly at her

"What?", Katherine gave her a look that clearly said 'get-to-the-point', "Right, ugh, I just can't handle her right now"

Dana now looked more curious, Nicole always got along with everyone, "Who?"

"You know, _her_!", Dana was even more confused but then remembered why Nicole had stopped hanging out with them all the time, if _she_ was there, "Oh, Lola"

"Right, well Nic you're going to have to face her sooner or later, it's been a month already! I mean, your excuses (the ones we pretend we believe, anyways) are getting old" Katherine now stood up as she said this to hug the other girl who looked to be in the brim of tears.

"Besides Nicole, today's Halloween! And Logan's giving out a party so it should be a blast!", Dana tried to cheer her up but only got an odd look from both the other girls.

"What?"

"Okay, the word 'blast' and Dana Cruz, don't mix" said Katherine making Nicole laugh as she nodded her head, "And Dana, care to share about what you've got going on with Mr. Reese", added Nicole, smirking at the latin girl who glared at her.

"You now what, I just remembered I was going for a swim before Miss Spaz came here" she smirked at Nicole who now glared at her.

"Yeah, yeah, go swimming" Nicole stopped glaring as a sudden movement from a boy caught her eye, "Oh, no, he's here, uhm, I gotta go girls, we'll chat later!", and as quickly as Nicole had appeared, she disappeared, leaving behind two confused girls.

"Hey Dana, Hey Kate, was that Nicole?", Dana turned around to see Michael Barret standing behind her, Kate looked down at her magazine to let her friend take care of that one, "Oh yeah, that was Nicole, but she had to go...she had..." Dana searched her brain for an excuse.

"She had cheer practice" said Kate quickly as Dana let a sigh of relief, "Yeah, you know, 'Go Defense', that crap" Dana made fake cheer faces as Michael nodded.

"Oh, okay, if you see her, could you tell her I need to talk with her?", both girls nodded as the boy leaved.

"That was too close D, you really need to get better at lying", Dana only shook her head and went to the pool as she had planned to five minutes ago, before the whole Nicole-Michael-Lola triangle love thing, _and I always thought that if there was going to be a love triangle I would be in the middle of it, that reminds me, I have to call Logan. _

_We got more bounce in California  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in California  
We like to party all the time  
We got more bounce in California  
Where the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in California  
Rollin' easy when we ride_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey smiled at Chase as they walked besides the shops of one of the many malls near PCA.

"So what are we exactly doing here Zoe?" Chase asked as he looked over at a kid making a wish at the water fountain, he smiled as the kid threw the coin.

The blonde looked over at the kid and only smiled, "You're helping me pick my costume for tonight"

"What? You still don't have it?", Zoey shook her head and grabbed Chase's hand as she dragged him into a costume store where Princesses, Fairies and other costumes where in display.

"This is going to be one long day", he sighed but smiled as Zoey looked over at a doll costume, _at least today we didn't have classes...thank god for Halloween. _

----------------------------------------------------------------

The night had come more quickly than before and to Dana Cruz that wasn't a problem at all, she had been looking forward to tonight. Putting on a bit more of red lipstick, she looked at her reflection and smiled, she looked sexy without showing too much. She and Logan had agreed on going with the same theme, Gangsters, but they hadn't showed their costumes to each other yet.

She tipped her black hat a bit to the side and smirked.

"Hey, you ready?" Katherine appeared from the bathroom wearing a sexy Peter Pan costume, her curls loose, and light gold make-up adorned her face; Dana smiled, that was Kate's favorite book.

"Yeah, but wasn't Nicole coming with us?", Katherine was about to respond when a knock on their door stopped her, "I guess she's here"

Dana opened the door and found a cute rag doll staring back at her, "Hey Bristow", the girl smiled at her and adjusted her red with white lining stockings, "You like?" she took a quick spin and Dana laughed, "Yeah, what are the others going as?"

Nicole gave Kate a friendly hug and turned around, "Don't know, I only saw Zoe and she made me promise I wouldn't tell"

Dana nodded and looked at Kate, "What about Quinn?", Kate smiled, "Can't tell, you'll see her at Logan's, she's going with Derek"

Dana nodded again, "Ok, then if it's only us then let's get going"

The three girls smiled at each other and left the dorm to head down to the parking lot as the party was outside of PCA, they got into Nicole's car and soon enough Justin Timberlake started blasting from the speakers.

_Dirty babe  
You see these shackles  
Baby I'm your slave  
I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Ella se luce pa que la vea  
eah eah eah, se menea se menea,  
bailando te rodea. _

_Ella se luce pa que la vea  
eah eah eah, se menea se menea,  
bailando te rodea._

Dana Cruz walked around the living room of the beach house she had arrived some time ago with Nicole and Katherine, and suppressed a smile as she saw Zoey Brook sitting in a corner laughing with what seemed a Neo that couldn't sleek his hair back and instead ended having more stylish curls.

"Hey Zoe, Chase!" Dana walked and smirked as she now saw Zoey's costume, "Hmmm, and when do I get my lap dance diamond girl?", Zoey blushed and laughed as she got off invisible dust from her Moulin Dancer skirt.

"When I get my money" she said looking at Dana's gangster costume, "I love it" said the blonde looking up and down the girl, smiling at her friend.

"Yeah, and what's up with the curly Neo?", Chase glared, "My hair wouldn't cooperate"

Dana laughed, "That much I can see", quickly she took a sip out of her drink, missing the alcohol that now was non-existent ("I have rehearsal tomorrow" was her mantra), and scanned the room for another gangster; she hadn't seen Logan at all since she got to the party.

"Hey guys!", Dana turned around to find an Audrey Hepburn look alike with the costume from 'Breakfast at Tiffany's', her smile disappeared to be replaced by a slightly more fake one, it wasn't like she hated her or anything, but everything was so complicated with her and Nicole that she couldn't bring herself to like the aspiring actress in front of her.

"Hey Lola" answered Zoey and Chase at the same time, only to be followed by a 'Jinx!' and flirtatious smiles, _Is Zoey actually flirting with Chase?_

"Hey, so have you guys seen Nicole? It's been forever since I talked to her, and whenever I want to she always has something to do" Lola's smile faded and Dana actually started to feel sorry for the girl, it wasn't her fault Nicole had actually fallen for the guy she used to (and now went back to) date.

Dana was about to answer the question when a sudden movement given by a rag doll she knew and then followed by _green lantern? Well it does suit Mike, mike? Mike! Quick, Dana think!_

"Hey Lola!!", _great, now I'm yelling..., the things I do for Nicole..., oh and now Lola's looking at me like I have three heads! Just great, where the hell is Reese when I need him?!_

"Uhm, Hey Dana", Lola looked at her and as she was about to turn around Dana panicked and hugged her quickly, _oh god..._

"Lola! It's been too long since _we_ had a talk! What do you say we go to the bar and have a drink!", again Lola looked at her oddly but then offered a smile, "Uhm, sure, I guess I'll talk to Nicole later..."

Dana smiled back and quickly motioned her towards the bar finding the farthest corner to where Nicole and Michael had been. _So much for not drinking..._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Logan let out a big puff of smoke and stepped on the rest of his cigarette with his shoe, took a sip out of his drink (enjoying the feeling the warm liquid gave him) and as soon as his sight was again in the night he could distinguish a beautiful medieval girl coming his way, her hand intertwined with a Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Hey Logan, what are you doing out here?", Logan frowned, everyone had been asking him that same question, couldn't they understand he just wanted some alone time?

"Nothing Quinn, Hey Derek", he nodded to the boy standing next to Quinn and refused to meet her curious gaze.

"Well, for what it's worth it, Dana's been looking for you..." and with that the pair left Logan to his thoughts. _I know that._

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own  
_

He heard light footsteps coming his way but chose to ignore them, just like he chose to ignore the scent he knew was hers.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone _

She stood besides him and gazed at the cars parked in front of the house, she sat in one of the steps and lightly kicked off her shoes to stretch her feet.

If I lie here  
If I just lie here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

He refused to look down but still he couldn't control his heart, so he looked down only to meet her hazel eyes. 

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

"Hey", she was the first to speak; lately she was always the first one, he nodded back and took a quick sip out of his drink.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough _

"So this is how it's going to be now?" her voice was barely above a whisper but even so he heard her perfectly. 

If I lie here  
If I just lie here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

Suddenly his body found a seat next to her in the steps, and his hand found hers. "No Dana, it's just that...everything's happening so fast"

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

She nodded, he was right after all. "Then it's settled"

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads _

This seemed to startle him as he looked at her face again, "What do you mean?", her face darkened a bit and she lowered her gaze. 

I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own

"Listen Logan, we both agreed to just take things as they came, take the time to figure out if this -us- would work" he knew where she was going with this now. 

If I lie here  
If I just lie here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Dana, don't do that", she bit her lip out of habit and shook her head, "Logan I'm not one to fight with guys (at least not over this things), if you want to end things, then its fine by me"

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life

He had to ask her, "Is that what you want?", she sighed and looked at him, "I can't say that, you know it, but I can't make this work if you don't help me Logan, I can't be always the one going after you"

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

He dropped her gaze and looked at his shoes, she was right, lately he had been running from her and he didn't really know why, he just did. 

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

"There's your answer then..., I guess I'll just see you around" she got up and took one last look at Logan, "That's a nice costume by the way"

If I lie here  
If I just lie here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

As soon as he felt her gone he got up and kicked the nearest car not really caring about the throbbing pain he now felt in his foot, he only whispered to himself, "I love you Dana"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

Nicole quickly found the nearest exit to the backyard and sat down almost breaking down as she couldn't handle it anymore, she hated being this weak for a boy, especially a boy she never thought would break her heart, _I'm so stupid, why did I kiss him?_

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

She heard some footsteps coming to join her and her heart seemed to beat a bit faster than before, but as a slightly tanned hand reached for her knee in comfort, she knew it wasn't him.

"Hey stranger", Nicole tried smiling but it was no use, "Nicole, I'm sorry, I know I'm not the one you want but I can still try...", his voice was so sweet.

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

Nicole closed her eyes and opened them slowly, his hand was still there and so was a sad smile.

"I know Tim" was all she could say and with that she laid besides him in the grass.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory  
_

Her eyes closed again, and his hand found hers, _Why did I had to kiss him that night?_

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

In a corner of the house Lola Martinez hand found Michael's and she smiled up at him, clueless of her friends feelings for each other.

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

----------------------------------------------------------------

There! It's done, this took me two days to finish, but I really like the ending...sorry there wasn't much Quinn in this one...

Reviews are always very much appreciated! Oh and all the costumes (not including Derek's) are on my profile!

Translation:

_Ella se luce pa que la vea _(She shows off so I see her)_  
eah eah eah, se menea se menea, _(she moves, she moves)_  
bailando te rodea. (_dancing she surrounds you)

Xo,

Kath


	9. Warning

Chapter nine is here! Yaiy, lol, I actually really like this chapter, not so many songs but still the parts, that are important to what you're reading, are up.

So yeah...I don't really have much to say besides, I'm sleepy. So...yeah, lol.

Songs in order of use: "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs" by FOB, "Give it Up to Me" by Sean Paul, and, "Carpal Tunnel of Love" by FOB too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**California Dreaming**

**Chapter Nine: Warning**

_And I want these words to make things right  
But it's for wrongs that make the words come to life_

She was getting tired, just tired; and, to her, the worst part was she didn't know _why_.

Well, she knew _why_ she was tired, but she didn't know _why_ Nicole kept avoiding her.

At first she was somehow fooled, believing she understood why her friend was always in such a hurry, and why she always had something to do, but then as one month passed, and as many other days flew by, she grew impatient.

Lola was never one to stand waiting for an opportunity to come to her, that's why she went to New York, tired of California auditions where 'no' or 'sorry' were heard frequently (too much for her pleasure).

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories_

So she left.

She left and never thought of coming back; but the week before she left, things changed, she and Michael changed.

They had talked and Lola was surprised when a pair of lips where pressed against her own, those damn butterflies having their way with her as her eyelids closed and she enjoyed the moment.

So when they professed undying love for one another and she promised to call and visit, she didn't grow worried or impatient.

But as she found herself not really fitting with the tight and un-relaxed life Manhattan brought, Lola came back.

_Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going back_

She came back and smiled.

She came back and kissed.

She came back and frowned.

She came back and suspected.

She came back and gasped.

Because Lola had been wondering, the stars for light, around old Burton Hall, and when strange noises came from the janitor's closet, she decided to be her own curious self and open the door.

_Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great_

Because her eyes wondered as _their_ hands were too wrap around each others bodies to notice her. (At least until a small whimper was heard.)

Because she thought those same eyes were betraying her, "No it can't be", she whispered to herself as guilty hearts stared at her shattered one.

"I'm sorry"

Because butterflies have to stop at one time or another; they die.

_See, he tastes like you  
Only sweeter_

--------------------------------------

_Get out my head and into the bed girl..._

Dana Cruz could feel her face getting soaked and some drops falling from her chin to her chest, her hair, a bit damp, was up in a tight bun, and her feet were moving in bright blue jazz sneakers.

_Cause you done know, plottin' out the fantasy..  
Hey baby girl and it's you a the key...yo...me go so then_

She refused to look at herself in the mirror and just kept moving to whatever movement the music provided.

Hearing her sneakers now squeak a bit, she knew she was soaked from head to toe, literally.

_Hey pretty girl...Say me love fi see you walk...  
You no habla ingles but just listen me when me a talk  
This ya one yeah from me heart, woman you got me caught_

She, reluctantly, opened her eyes as the music was now lower than before until it was finally stopped. Her hazel eyes looked in the mirror to find the intruder looking at her with a straight face.

"It's been a week"

The tanned girl shrugged and walked over to where a bottle of water stood, "You could reply, you know", again she only shrugged.

"Damn it Dana, I did _not_ come with you from France just to see you mope around because of some asshole"

Dana looked up and saw Kate approaching her, her friend's blue eyes told her she was dead serious.

"It's not like I asked you to come"

Kate rolled her eyes, "I'm going to _pretend_ I didn't fucking hear that, and just say what the fuck happened last Friday, because I'm getting sick of my roommate being on mute"

Dana snorted, "What's with the swearing? Feeling mean today?", she got up and looked at her friend in the eye.

"Stop changing the subject, and me feeling fucking mean today because Austin's being an immature asshole about the whole making out thing has nothing to do with this!"

Dana chuckled as Kate grabbed the bottle from her hands, "_Right_", she looked curiously as the other girl took a quick gulp.

"I'm serious Dana, now fucking _talk_"

Dana sat down again and looked around, her face staring back at her from the mirror, "There's nothing to tell Kate"

The girl sighed and, calming down, sat down besides Dana, "D, I know you too well, now tell me, what did that jerk do?"

Again Dana snorted, "That's the whole point, he didn't do anything, just fucking nothing, he just sat there looking at god knows what and let me break up with him!", she yelled the last part and without word of warning fresh tears started rolling out.

"I'm so fucking mad", Kate nodded and traced circles in her friend's back as if to soothe her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

She smiled, smiled like she didn't remember doing before.

"You're so pretty, you know that?"

She blushed, unable to find her voice.

"I mean it"

Again, words could not be formed.

"But..."

Quinn now frowned, what?, what was wrong with her?; her hand flew to her face as if to prevent whatever it was she thought was making her now ugly.

"No, no, don't do that", he removed her hands and to her surprise he stood up looking around her room, "Wh-What are you...?" she stuttered but stopped as he smiled in triumph.

She laughed out loud, he hold her rimmed black glasses like it was a prize and walked back to the bean bag they where sharing before.

He pushed her bangs to a side and flashed a boyish smile as he put Quinn's glasses where they were supposed to be, "I liked your old you"

Quinn's smile disappeared, didn't he like the 'new and improved Quinn'?, "Don't get me wrong, cupcake-" she blushed under the nickname, "I like your new style, but I just wanted to let you know it's okay if you want to, sometimes, go back to your old kinda weird and geeky self"

She smiled and then playfully hit him, "You thought I was weird!", he laughed at her and brought his face closer to hers, "Don't forget about geeky"

She glared at him as he only chuckled, his lips now touching hers.

"Thank you"

------------------------------------------------

_We shake shake shake the hips  
In relationships_

One week, one whole week.

Friday.

_Again_ Friday.

He was beginning to hate Friday's.

Just like she hated Monday's.

_Oh good god, get a grip!_

Looking forward he could make out two figures that were slowly walking to the entrance of PCA.

_Bright blue sneakers, they're her favorite. _

Logan Reese smiled sadly and shook his head, suddenly he felt a hand go up his shirt and a pair of lips trailing his neck; he had forgotten all about her.

_Shit, _he had to do something; he couldn't let her see him with some other girl, even if they were not together anymore.

"Logan" came a, somewhat, muffled voice, her tone hoarse and, he hated to admit it, successfully seductive.

"Yeah?", he looked at her still thinking of a way to get out of there without the approaching sneakers finding out.

"My roommate is out..." her tone again coming out just the way she knew he liked it and her hand going a bit further down than where it had previously been.

His eyes flashed with lust, oh how he hated himself, "Well we can't leave your dorm all alone, now can we?", his sultry tone was not as low as he would like it as he could hear dancing shoes stopping just a few feet away from him.

"Tell me that's not him", Dana pleaded, her voice filled with defeat.

Katherine looked ahead and shook her head, her mind filled with murderous thoughts, "D..."

"Fuck", she clenched her jaw, she had stopped and so had the couple, she knew he had seen her.

Her feet carried her ahead, "I don't care", she managed to say as her friend nodded and kept walking besides her.

The couple was now more visible than ever.

_We're so miserable and stunning_

_Love songs for the genuinely cunning_

---------------------------------------------------------

"Can I tell you something?"

She grinned as she rolled to her side, her face now closer to his.

"Sure", she giggled.

He stuttered at first, not used to being this close to her, "Am I the only one who was noticed how much drama is about to leak from our little group?"

"Leak? Are you serious?", Zoey giggled again, her blonde hair laughing along.

"Hey!" he tossed a pillow her way, "I _am_ a writer, I can use whatever word I like to"

She laughed again and looked straight to a picture Chase had near his bed. The group of eight staring back at her; all clad in bikinis and surf wear.

"You're not the only one...", her voice had gone a bit down and he mentally cursed himself for making her sad.

Chase, too, looked at the picture, "I didn't mean to make you sad Zoe, it's just that ever since Logan and Dana broke up, or whatever happened between them, everyone's been acting really weird"

Zoey frowned, "I know, only _we_ and Quinn seem to be happy"

"Exactly! Because don't even get me started about the whole Nicole-Michael-Lola thing, even that's too weird for me"

Quickly Zoey looked at him like he was crazy, "What Nicole-Michael-Lola thing?"

Chase looked guilty and yet surprised, "You mean, _you_ don't know?"

---------------------------------------------------

He ran after her.

That's all she needed to know.

_He ran after her_.

Nicole Bristow never meant to hurt her friend, that's why she had been avoiding her and Michael, she just couldn't stand to see them together.

But Michael pushing her into the janitor's closet in the middle of the night wasn't part of her plans.

No it wasn't.

_It doesn't matter anyway_.

She looked at the open door and closed her eyes, fresh tears about to be free. His hand had left hers, as soon as he found Lola's eyes on them, and it had never felt so lonely.

There it was, she could feel it tracing its way down to her chin.

Now her whole body felt lonely, aching for the other's contact, she had never felt so alone in her whole live.

"I guess this is what feels like to be in love" Nicole whispered almost bitterly.

She could remember Lola gushing about Michael before she left, millions of questions directed at the actress as the blonde and Nicole, herself, looked at her with excitement.

"_Do you love him?" _

Nicole laughed bitterly, at that time Lola's gaze was one of puppy love and still she could tell the actress wasn't really in love with him, stuttering before deciding that "_Y-Yes! Of course I love him"_.

No, Lola wasn't in love with him. At least not then.

Now?

Nicole wasn't so sure, but as always she knew, for sure, one thing.

Shutting the wooden door she left the place where her heart had been broken and stomped on because he ran after _her_.

Nicole sighed.

She knew he ran after _Lola_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done!! I have to say I'm really enjoying writing this triangle lol, I'm loving Nicole (don't ask why) and Lola too.

So let's see, _my_ fav parts have to be Logan's naughty friend (fun to write lol) and Lola's first part, _my_ fav line: "Because butterflies have to stop at one time or another; they die."

Why, oh why, am I telling you my fav parts? No idea...lol, I guess lack of sleep. Anyways please review and tell me what you think!

Oh right, from now on I'm copy catting (new word! lol, okay I have to sleep!) Sophie's (wish on a star ox, GO READ HER Z101 FIC NOW! lol, I love you guys, really!) idea of "Progress Report" on her profile and well putting one on mine so it gives me kind of a deadline. On that note: "Talking about…" chp 1 should be up this weekend and so should "Of Lolitas...", if not another vignette should be up... (god I have work to do lol).

Okay, so enough rambling!

Out. Sleep. Now.

Oh yeah. Review!.

-Kath


End file.
